candu
by ursulaismymother
Summary: hanya karena insiden kecil itu, ada seorang pria yang candu denganku melebihi aku sendiri
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Semua karakter dibuat oleh Masashi Kisimoto

WARNING!

Untuk 18+++

mungkin jika kalian mengenalku, kalian mengira aku lebih tomboy daripada teman-temanku.

aku terlihat tidak begitu memperhatikan penampilan. di saat kunoichi lainnya memakai baju yang cocok dengan tubuh dan ciri khas mereka, baju pilihanku tidak lebih bagus dari baju yang kukenakan sebelumnya. crop top longgar se perut dengan celana longgar berwarna merah, membuatku terlihat lebih berisi.

disaat mereka dengan bangganya memamerkan rambut indahnya yang tebal dan halus, aku malah menyembunyikannya dengan membuat dua cepolan diatas keplaku.

yah bisa dibilang, aku tidak terlalu menarik.  
mungkin jika aku berada di satu meja dengan teman-temanku, akulah yang terlihat paling buruk.

aku sebenarnya susah bergaul, kalau bukan mereka yang membuka obrolan terlebih dulu. namun.. hal ini tidak berlaku jika aku berdua dengan teman satu tim ku, Hyuuga Neji.

sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan ke kalian bagaimana sifatnya dan seperti apa sosok hyuuga neji. walau aku susah bergaul, tapi aku benci keheningan. terpaksa, aku yang selalu memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"apa kalian mengira aku menyukai neji?"

tidak, aku bukan menyukainya seperti yang kalian pikirkan. aku menyukainya sebagai teman. aku kagum dengannya. tidak baik jika teman mengabaikan satu sama lain bukan?

.

.  
bisa dibilang, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan menghibur diri sendiri.

tak banyak yang tau, aku sangat menyukai diriku sendiri. sangat narsis memang. tapi gengsiku terlalu tinggi.

.

"apa kalian tau kenapa aku sengaja memilih baju ini untuk kupakai sehari-hari?"

jawabannya, aku tidak ingin terlihat mencolok.

dibalik kecuekanku terhadap penampilanku, siapa sangka.. aku diam-diam suka berdandan dan membeli baju hingga aksesoris yang tidak penting hanya untuk memuaskan diri sendiri.

mungkin kalian menganggapku tidak waras, karena aku sampai membeli kostum-kostum seksi seperti yang dipakai pemeran wanita di situs porno.

ini semua gara2 teamku. dibanding team yg lain, team kami paling banyak melakukan latihan fisik. sehinga bentuk badanku bisa terbentuk dengan bagus.

diam-diam aku suka memuji bentuk badanku. tinggiku 172cm, ukuran bra 34d, abs yang terbentuk ditambah pinggul yang berisi dan kaki jenjangku mampu membuat gadis lainnya merasa iri.

mungkin kalian tidak percaya ukuran dadaku 34d. karena aku selama ini memakai chest binding atau sport bra yang sangat ketat. tidak akan kubiarkan orang-orang melihatku memakai push up bra level 3. aku malu jika dadaku terlihat besar.

"mungkin juga ini karena aku bertambah dewasa?"

aku semakin penasaran bagaimana jika tubuhku dipakaikan baju-baju minim yang memperjelas lekuk tubuhku.

hampir setiap malam aku berdandan dan mencoba menstyling rambutku yang kubiarkan terurai. aku penasaran bagaimana jadinya bila aku meluruskan rambut, menbuatnya sedikit bergelombang, atau aku keriting gantung.

lalu aku coba baju-baju minim itu. mulai dari push-up bra dengan celana dalam senada, aneka lingerie yang menggoda, juga babydoll dengan kain yang tipis dan cantik.

diusiaku yang menginjak 16tahun, bohong jika aku bilang sex education adalah hal yang tabu. aku sangat penasaran dengan hal itu.. dan tanpa sadar aku kecanduan menonton video adegan dewasa.

"apakah senikmat itu?" 

aku sangat menikmati suara desahan dan gerakan yang terlihat di video2 dewasa itu.

"aku ingin mencobanya"

aku sengaja membeli kaca besar yang banyak untuk tempat tinggalku untuk melihat pantulan tubuhku, jika aku mencoba berpose seperti aktris yang ada di video2 dewasa. aku ingin melihat, angle dan posisi mana yang cocok untukku.

yah, setidaknya lebih baik daripada merekam diri sendiri bukan?

aneh memang, tapi aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri.

kukira, hanya aku seorang yang merasa candu dengan diriku sendiri, namun aku salah. 

hanya karena insiden kecil itu, ada seorang pria yang candu denganku melebihi aku sendiri


	2. Chapter 2

hari ini, semua pria di teamku sedang menjalankan misi, termasuk guru guy. sehingga aku hanya bisa berlatih seorang diri.

kupikir-pikir, rasanya bosan jika aku berlatih di tempat yang sama terus menerus.

"ah iya, mumpung pria2 itu tak ada.. sekali-sekali berdandan tidak apa kan?"

aku ingin terlihat cantik sekali-kali.

kubuka lemari pakaianku, dan mataku tertuju ke deretan pakaian dalamku.

"apa kali ini aku mencoba memakai push-up bra level 3 saja ya? toh hari ini aku ingin mencari tempat latihan baru, sepertinya tidak ada latihan berat yg khusus"

setelah memakai bra itu, aku senang melihat bagian dadaku yang lebih terbentuk. disisi lain, aku pasti sangat malu jika dilihat orang lain. 

"tak apalah, kali ini saja." Pikirku

aku juga mencari baju yang cocok untuk latihan kali ini, dan menemukan crop top berwarna pink dengan model sabrina yang menampakkan bahu dan juga perutku. agar lebih nyaman, aku memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam.  
(bisa dilihat di naruto shippuden ending 15)

aku tetap mencepol rambutku karena bagaimanapun, aku merasa gerah jika mengurai rambutku. Dan memetuskan memakai sedikit riasan tipis kali ini. memakai blush on agak banyak, lipstick berwarna peach dan menambahkan lipgloss transparan agar bibirku lebih plump. 

sekali lagi kulihat pantulanku di depan cermin...

"ah paling tidak aku harus memakai jaket tebal untuk menutupi ini.."

agar tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun, aku berjalan lewat atap. aku belum begitu mengenal desaku sendiri. banyak warung dan toko2 yang ramai namun belum aku ketahui.

tidak terasa, aku sudah berkeliling konoha sampai sore. dan aku berhenti di tempat ini.

di perumahan tak berpenghuni dengan kondisi rumah yang buruk. aku turun kebawah untuk melihat tempat ini dengan lebih jelas. terlihat logo klan bergambar kipas di setiap dinding bangunannya.

"oh, ini perumahan klan uchiha kan? pantas saja kosong"

tempat ini cukup luas, dan lumayan terpencil dari pusat desa. rasanya ini tempat yang bagus untuk latihan.

aku berdiri di tengah2 jalan, membuka jaketku karena cuaca hari ini lumayan panas. lalu menyiapkan peralatanku dan melempar tasku sembarangan.

aku menempatkan papan targetku di tiang-tiang rumah clan uchiha. kurasa tak apa karena perumahan ini kosong. toh ini bisa kuambil lagi.

aku merasa lebih nyaman berpakaian sedikit lebih terbuka dari biasanya, jadinya lebih fleksibel saat melakukan gerakan.

aku mulai berlatih dengan senjata-senjataku hingga malam sampai aku lelah, tapi aku belum mau menyerah.

dan sialnya..

hujan deras turun dengan tiba-tiba.

aku sangat basah dan kedinginan, mengutuk diriku sendiri karena melempar tasku sembarangan. aku tidak tau benda itu ada dimana karena hujan kali ini benar-benar deras. cuaca di desa konoha sangat berubah drastis, saat siang panas, dan malamnya begitu dingin. 

sial, sepertinya aku demam. 

aku segera berteduh di mansion terdekat. mencoba membuka pintunya siapa tau bisa istirahat didalam.

dan benar saja. pintunya tidak dikunci. aku yang menggigil hebat ini segera menidurkan badanku di kursi kayu ruang tamu mansion itu.

aku merasa pusing dan kedinginan. aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba memeluk tubuhku sendiri dengan erat berharap bisa menenangkan dan menghangatkan diriku sendiri walau sedikit.

aku merasa ruangan ini semakin hangat, membuatku merasa baikan.

karena terlalu lelah aku hampir tertidur..

"kau sedang apa disitu?"

aku sempat kaget karena samar2 mendengar suara pria menegurku, tapi aku tidak meresponnya karena aku yakin ini cuma mimpi. mungkin juga karena aku terlalu lelah jadinya berhalusinasi. Lagipula, mansion ini kan kosong.

aku merasa sesuatu mencengkram kedua bahuku dengan kuat dan menggerakkan badanku mencoba membangunkanku.

"hey, bangun ! kutanya sekali lagi kau ngapain disitu !?"

saat itu juga aku terbangun dengan shock yang luar biasa. nafasku menjadi cepat tak beraturan dan pandanganku sedikit buram.

lama-lama aku coba memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan. dan betapa kagetnya diriku melihat sosok pria tampan yang sedang diburu warga konoha ini.

"ka… k-kau… sa.. sa.. sasuke?" kataku dengan gemetar

terlihat raut bingung di mukanya, mungkin karena dia tidak mengenaliku dan aku mengenalnya? siapa juga yg tidak mengenali uchiha sasuke? Walaupun kali ini dia mengubah rambutnya menjadi pendek dan berponi (kayak rambut sasori) aku masih mengenalinya. kalau yang mengenaliku mungkin hanya bisa dihitung jari.

akupun teringat dengan kondisiku sekarang, mataku tertuju kebawah mengecek keadaan bajuku.

"AHHH SIAL !" umpatku dalam hati.

mukaku yang merah karena demam dan kedinginan tambah memerah karena melihat bajuku yang tipis ini menjadi transparan karena basah.

mengekspos secara jelas apa yang ada di balik kain itu.

dan menginat posisiku yang tertidur dan dia yang mengawasiku membuatku tidak bisa bergerak karena malu, juga takut karena pria didepanku adalah buronan. aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

apa aku kabur saja? itu konyol karena kakiku sangat kaku untuk digerakkan, terlebih sasuke sudah mengunciku.

dengan macam-macam ketakutan itu, aku tak sadar dia mendekat, dan saat aku mendongak, mukanya tidak lebih dari 10cm di depanku.

aku benar-benar menjadi bisu, tak tau harus berkata apa.

"ah.. mm.. ma. ma. maaf." kataku sambil tertunduk malu.

tangannya bergerak menuju rambutku.

aku yang takut hanya bisa menutup rapat kedua mataku.

"kalau pusing, jangan mengikat rambutmu sekuat ini. nanti makin pusing."

"ah.. apa.. yang barusan dia katakan?"

lalu aku merasa kepalaku lebih ringan. dua cepolan kebanggaanku terlepas begitu saja.

aku tidak tau mau marah atau berterimakasih padanya, karena memang benar rasa pusingku berkurang.

"te.. terima.. kasih."

aku juga tidak tau kenapa mulutku tiba2 memilih mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

matanya sekarang menuju ke..  
ehm.. dadaku?

nafasku makin tidak karuan dan dadaku naik turun dengan cepat.

aku tahu bagaimanapun sasuke ini laki-laki. dan dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku tahu ini berbahaya.

dia memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dan mengangkatnya keatas. aku benar-benar merasa lumpuh sampai tidak bisa melawan.

aku bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh perutku, dan aku merasa merinding.

dia mencengkram kaosku dan menariknya keatas. melemparnya sembarangan dan tersenyum tipis melihatku yang basah, tak berdaya dengan posisi terlentang yang hanya memakai bra dan celana pendek.

.

"ap... apa.. k.. kau, mm.. mau.. ap.."

dia melemparkan selimut tebal kearahku. dan memakaikannya ke tubuhku.

"kau kedenginan kan? tidak baik kalau memakai baju yang basah juga"

dia mendekatiku dan bergerak keatas kursi yang sama denganku. menidurkan dirinya sambil terus menatapku. tangannya menyentuh punggungku dan memelukku dengan hangat.

"kalau begini pasti lebih hangat daripada memeluk tubuhmu sendiri."

aku melihat wajahnya yang sangat dekat denganku. aku sama sekali tidak protes karena aku juga merasa nyaman.

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

aku hanya bisa menuruti perkataannya dan megangguk.

kukeluarkan kedua tanganku dari selimut dan membalas pelukannya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadapku.

"terimakasih" kataku sambil tersenyum dan kemudian terlelap begitu saja.

sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur, kulihat pipinya memerah dan tersenyum samar.

"ah mungkin aku berhalusinasi saja. mana mungkin... pria sepertinya…"

tak bisa lanjut berpikir, aku tiba=tiba tertidur begitu saja.

.

. 

next chapter. uchiha's pov


	3. Chapter 3

aku memang menjadi buronan di desaku, tapi aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku merindukan desa ini.

anehnya mereka tidak menyadari kalau diam-diam aku sering kembali ke mansionku. karena sudah tidak ada orang kemari.

tapi kemarin aku melihat seorang gadis yang datang. menyiapkan peralatan ninjanya untuk latihan di tempat ini.

menarik juga usahanya, latihan sampai malan walau dia terlihat kelelahan.

saat hujan deras, dia sangat kesal dan kedinginan. tiba-tiba saja masuk kerumahku dan berbaring di kursi ruang tamu.

kunyalakan perapian di ruang tamu agar rumahku terasa hangat. perlahan wajahnya mulai tenang.

aku mengamatinya dari ujung rambut samai ujung kaki. aku seperti mengenalnya tapi aku lupa siapa dia.

dua cepolan diatas kepalanya mengingatkanku dengan gadis cina yang ada di team guy. yang hanya aku lihat saat ujuan chunnin silam.

"apa benar dia?"

kuamati lagi, posturnya lebih tinggi dari gadis2 seusianya, dan juga lebih.. ehm, menarik?

aku semakin yakin dia perempuan dari team guy, setelah kuingat-ingat.. team guy sangat suka latihan fisik. tak heran jika badannya terbentuk dan menarik.

kulihat dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat, membuat dadanya lebih bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"ah sial, kenapa aku fokus kesitu?"

terlebih lagi, wajahnya yang demam membuat pipinya memerah, ditambah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, mencoba mengatur nafasnya, berwarna pink dan terlihat mengkilap membuatnya semakin terlihat menggoda.

wahhh, baru kali ini aku tertarik dengan wanita.

biasanya aku yang dikejar-kejar wanita seperti sakura dan ino, mereka jelas-jelas menyukaiku. tapi aku risih karena mereka begitu mengganggu.

tapi dia berbeda. wanita ini menggodaku secara tidak langsung.

aku tidak bisa terus diam seperti ini, mataku terlalu fokus memperhatikannya. akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia kubangunkan.

sepertinya dia tidak percaya ada orang yang memanggilnya. aku coba membangunkannya sekali lagi dan dia terlihat sangat shock.

aku tidak kaget dengan reaksinya, jika aku diposisinya sudah pasti kaget karena ada pria yang membangunkannya di perumahan kosong ini.

mukanya terlihat bingung dan takut melihatku, mungkin karena aku buronan konoha. tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mengancam, bahkan melukainya.

dengan wajah memerah yang tertunduk malu seperti itu, dia malah menggodaku secara tidak langsung.

segera aku lepas cepolannya agar dia menatapku. dengan alasan dia pasti pusing dengan ini.

matanya yang sayu menatapku dan berterimakasih padaku.

"sial, gadis ini !"

dia terlihat lebih cantik dengan ramburnya yang terurai dan basah. lalu bajunya yang basah itu membuat apa yang ada dibaliknya terkespos dengan jelas. aku menarik bajunya dengan alasan dia pasti kedinginan.

daripada lihat secara nanggung lebih baik aku buka saja bajunya. aku tersenyum tipis melihat wanita berambut coklat panjang ini hanya memakai bra dan celana pendek saja.

bentuk payudaranya sangat indah, berbentuk bulat natural dengan ukuran yang pas dan mengkilap. bergerak naik turun karena dia gelisah.

sebelum dia protes, aku memakaikan selimut tebal ditubuhnya supaya ia merasa hangat.

aku juga tidak tahu kenapa otakku menyuruhku untuk tidur disampingnya dan memeluknya.

kulihat dengan jelas raut wajahnya. tak kusangka ia balas memelukku dan tertidur.

akupun juga tidur karena merasa nyaman dengannya.

bangun-bangun, selimut yang kupaikan dibadannya terlepas dan kakinya berada diatas kakiku.

nafasnya terdengar jelas karena posisi kita sangat berdekatan.

rambutnya makin acak-acakan dan tali branya menjadi longgar dan miring. membuat cup branya sedikit menurun dan menampilkan sangat sedikit putingnya yang berwarna pink.

wanita ini benar-benar...

aku juga laki-laki normal, mana mungkin tidak tergoda dengan hal ini.

kulihat dia masih tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. aku cek suhu dahinya juga masih panas.

perlahan kucoba tanganku bergerak menyentuh pahanya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

hhh...uhhhh..

terengar desahan samar keluar dari mulutnya.

kugerakkan tanganku menuju bokongnya, kuelus dengan perlahan seskali meremasnya di akhir.

"ahhhh"

desahannya sedikit lebih kencang dan dia mengeratkan kakinya diatas kakiku.

tanganku bergerak mengelus punggungnya. terlihat dia menikmatinya sampai membusungkan dadanya ke hadapanku.

"uhnnnn hah... ahhh"

bibirnya terus mendesah dan menggeliat karena sentuhan-sentuhanku.

aku sudah tidak tahan dengannya. dia sudah menggodaku secara berlebihan. kubopong dia dan kupindahkan dia kekamar. kubanting ia diatas kasur dan mengikat kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya.

dia terbangun karena bantinganku yang cukup kencang. dan panik karena tiba-tiba aku mengikatnya.

nafasnya lagi-lagi tak beraturan dan makin cepat, membuat dadanya bergerak naik turun dan dia terlihat tidak berdaya.

aku suka melihatnya seperti ini. raut mukanya yang merasa terancam membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk memainkannya.

"kau salah besar sudah mendatangiku, tenten."

"kau itu bisa-bisanya, menggoda pria dengan cara seperti ini."

aku mencabut salah satu bulu kemoceng dan memainkannya diatas tubuh gadis itu.

terlihat dia mencoba menahannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. dia menggeliat dan berulang kali membusungkan dadanya kearahku.

"kau ini, belum diapa-apakan sudah semenggoda ini."

"aku tidak tau kau menikmati ini atau tidak, karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku memainkan wanita."

tanganku mengelus perutnya sambil berbisik di telinganya.

"tapi setauku, setelah melakukannya.. kita merasa ketagihan."

aku mengecup telinganya dan bergerak kebawah menuju lehernya dan membuat beberapa tanda disana.

aku bergerak kebawah dan mencium dadanya.

kudongak kepalaku dan melihat wajahnya yg ketakutan. mulutnya yang terbuka segera kuserang bertubi-tubi.

tanganku tak bisa tinggal diam. tangan kananku meremas payudaranya dan masuk kedalam bra-nya. aku merasakan benjolan kecil dan memainkannya. terasa benjolan itu makin lama makin mengeras.

sedangkan tangan kiriku bergerak kebawah dan berusaha masuk ke dalam celananya, mengelus apa yang ada didalamnya.

ia makin menggeliat tak tertahankan dan aku segera melepas sisa pakaian yg ia kenakan.

aku memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sempurna. aku menikmati pemandangan ini karena ia kesusahan ingin menutupi payudaranya yang indah namun tak bisa.

"aku penasaran bagaimana rasa payudaramu"

aku mencium dan menjilatinya hingga basah, lalu ku gigit pelan-pelan dan menyedotnya dengen ganas. payudara satunya kuremas-remas dengan kencang. rasanya begitu lembut dan kenyal. kutindih ia dan kugoyangkan badannya. agar aku bisa melihat dua payudara itu bergetar dengan indahnya.

"aku tidak tau kau masih perawan atau tidak. tapi sepertinya kau masih perawan."

seketika aku melihat wajahnya penuh rasa takut.

"tak usah takut, aku tidak akan memasukkan milikku kedalam milikmu."

"aku baru pertama kali mencoba hal seperti ini, sepertinya aku suka bermain denganmu."

setelah aku mencium keningnya, aku kebawah dan menciumi buah dadanya

"apa kau juga menikmati ini?"

kumainkan terus payudaranya, kuremas dan kulahap sembari menunggu jawabannya yang cukup lama.

"ahhh sasuke..." akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya

aku terus memainkan tubuh gadis ini karena desahannya sungguh menggoda untuk didengar.

Setelah beberapa jam puas bermain degannya, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas tubuhnya, kupeluk tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan lekat.

kulihat dia menatapku dengan serius lalu tersenyum simpul sambil berkata:

"datanglah kerumahku kalau ada waktu"

Dan mengecup bibirku dengan lembut

Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis

"aku tidak pernah menduga gadis ini sungguh menarik"

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

sasuke's pov

kami diam2 menuju rumahnya, dan masuk lewat jendela kamarnya.

aku merebahkan diriku di ranjangnya sambil menatapnya yang sibuk mengutak atik lemarinya.

"uhm, sasuke.." katanya sambil berbailk menghadapku

"kau.. ingin melihatku.. memakai yg mana?" katanya dengan malu-malu.

"gadis ini benar2 penuh kejutan" batinku, sangat menarik.

aku melihat beberapa kostum2 sexy seperti kostum sexy santa, sexy rabbit, sexy nurse, lingerie, dan juga babydoll yg minim.

"akusih lebih menyukaimu tanpa memakai apapun" celetekku jahil

"huhhh !" gumamnya dengan gemas.

ia lalu menanggalkan pakaian dalamnya dan mencoba beberapa pakaian sexynya dihadapanku

"kau sudah tak malu2 lagi ya, denganku?"

dia hanya tersenyum dan mengamati dirinya di cermin2 besar itu.

"ahh yg ini terlalu ketat"

"yaampun yang ini terlalu menekan dadaku dan membuatnya terlihat aneh"

"tuh kan, kawatnya membuat dadaku lecet !" gerutunya tak berhenti2

sampai akhirnya ia memakai babydoll longgar dengan kain tipis dan panjang diatas lutut.

aku berjalan kearahnya dan membantingnya ke ranjang, membuat tali babydollnya yang longgar miring dan membuatnya sedikit merosot. menampakkan belahan dadanya yang indah.

"aku lebih suka melihatmu memakai ini, selain kau lebih nyaman.. pakaian ini longgar sehingga aku tidak perlu bersusah payah melihat putingmu"

" dari samping pun, putingmu terlihat samar2, aku suka melihat yg seperti ini" kataku jujur.

kata2ku membuat pipinye memerah, namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum

"kalau begitu, aku akan memakai ini terus dirumah, siapa tau kau mampir" katanya.

"aku sangat tidak keberatan untuk itu."

"sasuke.. semenjak dari rumahmu, aku belum mandi, hehe"

"uhm.. bathtub ku terlalu besar untuk dipakai sendiri" katanya tersenyum jahil.

tak perlu waktu lama, aku segera melepas pakaiannya dan pakaianku.. lalu membopongnya ke dalam bath tub.

kita merasakan kenikmatan air hangatnya ditambah bubble bath dengan harum strawberry vanilla yang kuusap ke tubuhnya. aku membelakanginya dan mengelus tubuhnya, terutama aku fokuskan di bagian dadanya.

aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dengan posisi sedikit berbaring dan menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara leher dan bahunya.

"tenten, boleh aku bertanya?" kataku sambil terus mengelus dadanya.

"apa kau pernah mencintai atau menyukai seseorang? karena sepertinya kau berhubungan sejauh ini baru denganku saja"

"entahlah, mungkin orang2 berpikir aku akan menyukai neji. namun aku hanya kagum dengannya karena dia pria yang tegas dan peduli dengan teamnya."

"apa kau pernah berpikir melakukan sesuatu seperti ini dengannya?"

"hahhh itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku. mungkin karena kita sudah terlalu dekat, jadi pasti akan canggung jika melakukan ini.. entah kenapa denganmu, aku menikmatinya,"

"apa itu karena kau juga berpikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

dia menghadap ke arahku dan memelukku

"aku tak tau... disatu sisi aku berpikir seperti itu, namun.. bohong jika aku tidak merindukanmu."

"kau membuatku candu, sasuke"

"itu yang kau lakukan duluan terhadapku, tenten. aku langsung tertarik denganmu saat kau masuk kerumahku."

"kita sama-sama menyukai permainan ini, namun kita tak saling mencintai. justru ini yang aku suka, kita sama2 tidak ada perasaan apa2. namun aku juga takut jika kau tidak kembali." katanya

"aku mengerti, karena sama-sama seperti orang asing, kita merasa aman. namun aku tak tau, aku sudah candu akan dirimu."

aku mengecup bibir manisnya dengan lembut

"kau... berbeda.. tenten"  
"aku menyukaimu karena itu"

"mungkin benar aku belum bisa mencintaimu, tapi aku menyukaimu. banyak hal yang kusuka darimu."

"tenten, kita tidak terikat apa2. jika kau menemukan pria lain tak apa-apa, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa. aku tak berhak melarangmu."

"tapi aku pasti cemburu dengannya karena bisa mendapatkanmu. tapi aku sadar aku tak pantas begitu."

"aku juga tak tahu bisa kembali kesini atau tidak. tak usah menungguku, tenten."

"tapi kalau ada waktu, aku akan mengunjungimu, dan kita bersenang-senang seperti saat itu."

"pakailah babydoll mu kalau dirumah. aku suka melihatmu memakainya. aku bisa membayangkan kau terlihat cantik saat tidur terlelap dan memakai ini."

"biarkan aku yang memuaskan adikmu kali ini, sasuke"

"kau tidak perlu menyerahkan keperawananmu kepadaku, tenten"

saat itu, ia menggenggam penisku dan menggerakkannya

"tak perlu, aku hanya memainkannya dan melahapnya."

kami keluar dari bathub dan dia mulai mengocak dan menjilat penisku.  
ia jilati mulai dari ujung hingga kedalam, sambil sesekali memandang ke arahku. kali ini desahanku keluar, gadis ini benar2 pintar memainkan adikku.

dan akhirnya cairan putih keluar dari penisku. ia menjilati sisa cairan itu hingga bersih. lalu kira berdua istirahat dan tertidur di kamarnya.

"tenten, aku kepikiran.. akan membuat bunshin dengan wujudmu untuk memenuhi hasratku. kau bisa mencobanya juga kan? yah, walau sensasinya berbeda karena ia melakukan yg kita perintah.. sedangkan kau pasti memberiku kejutan yang tak terduga.. tapi itu cukup untuk mengobari rinduku padamu."

"ahh kenapa selama ini aku tidak kepikiran ya?" gerutunya

"kau jahat sasuke ! kau benar2 mengajariku menjadi gadis nakal!"

"hey, sebelum bertemu denganku kau sudah menajdi gadis nakal tahu!"

"aku sangat senang dapat mengenalmu, tenten."

"tak kusangka aku akan kepikiran terus denganmu. aku harus pergi sekarang, jaga dirimu baik2."

"sampai nanti sasuke, aku percaya kau orang yang baik."

aku mengecup keningnya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

"sampai nanti, tenten."


End file.
